White Christmas
by K a w a i i - S y a o r a n
Summary: It’s Christmas and Sakura’s home alone this year. Syaoran has a cold and can't go over to her home so she goes to his. PLEASE NO flames..One-Shot.


**White Christmas**

_Written and finished: 11/31/03  
__Revised: March 12, 2005  
__  
_**Summary:** It's Christmas and Sakura's home alone this year. Syaoran has a cold and cant go over to Sakura's home so Sakura goes to his. PLEASE R+R. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** Me.no.own.Cardcaptor Sakura…if I did…Syao-chan would be the main Character! Hehe…

* * *

Sakura sighed while looking out the window at the snow that gracefully fell from the sky. 'I'm alone this year. I wish Onii-chan and Otousan was home this Christmas. They went on that excavation and it's snowing so the flight was delayed and Kero-chan went to England with Eriol-kun. …Oh well…maybe—I know! I'll call Syaoran-kun! Maybe he isn't doing anything this Christmas since Wei-san isn't there with him…'

* * *

"_A-ah-choo!_ Why today!" Syaoran grumbled lifting a hand to his forehead. 'I wanted to give Sakura her present today. Now I cant; I'm stuck at home without her.' He sulked for about 5 minutes until the phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi Li speaking." Syaoran spoke into the phone while sniffling.

"Syaoran-kun? —"

"Sakura!" He exclaimed blushing—even though Sakura had been his girlfriend for 7 years it made his face look even more flushed.

"Hai its Sakura. Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern highly evident in her voice.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine Syaoran-kun." Sakura said frowning.

_"A-ah-choo!"_

"Syaoran-kun your sick! I'm going to come over okay? Just wait right there."

"But—"

"It's okay anyway; my onii-chan and Otousan aren't home this Christmas…and I'm lonely so I'll come! Ja ne Syaoran-kun!" Sakura hung up the phone.

He stood there gapping at the phone for a few minutes. Sakura is coming over for Christmas. This is going to be better than I thought. He thought happily.

"_A-ah-choo!_ Argh…"

* * *

_Ding-dong…_

Syaoran went to get it. Sakura stood there with several bags. He sniffled yet smiled. "Hello Sakura."

She smiled back, but then frowned with concern and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Syaoran-kun you're really warm."

"I'm okay." She glared playfully at him. "Fine but anyway I have some soup for you and if you're good, then you can have the surprise I brought."

"Really? What is it?" Syaoran asked eagerly, like a little kid.

Laughter shined in Sakura's eyes. "You'll see if you're a good little boy."

"Ha ha…" Syaoran said dryly.

"Come I'll show you what else I brought." She dragged him into the living room.

* * *

After they finished eating they snuggled together on the couch watching a Christmas movie. Halfway through the movie Syaoran started to doze off and Sakura noticed. 

"Syaoran-kun your fever isn't getting any better…" She said snapping him awake as she rested her soft cool hand on his forehead.

He closed his eyes savoring the cool touch. "It's okay Sakura. It'll be gone by tomorrow morning. _Ah-choo_." _Sniffle._

"But…"

"Don't worry s—"

"Iknow!I'llgomakeyousomehoneymilk!WhydidntIthinkofthatbefore!OniichanalwaysmadethatformewhenIwassick!StayrighthereI'llgomakeit!"

(In English: I know! I'll go make you some honey milk! Why didn't I think of that before! Onii-chan always made that for me when I was sick! Stay right there I'll go make it!)

Syaoran blinked confusedly and moved his head to the side slightly trying to figure out what Sakura just said.

* * *

"Here Syaoran-kun." Sakura handed the cup with the steamy, sweet-smelling drink to him. 

"Thank you Sakura."

"It's okay." She smiled that smile that Syaoran loved. 'Anything for you.' Sakura thought.

She watched him take a sip of the sweet honey milk. "Is it okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Hai one of the best things that I ever tasted."

She blushed.

"Syaoran-kun I think that you should rest now. It would make you get better faster."

"But—"

"No. You should really go to sleep."

He pouted. Sakura smiled bigger, laughter playing there way across her bright emerald eyes once again. "Oh come on Syaoran-kun."

"I feel better and I didn't even get to give you my present…"

Sakura looked surprised. All thought of Syaoran going to sleep flew from her mind. "I forgot! I got you one too! Let me go get it from your room", and with that she ran off.

Syaoran made sure that Sakura wasn't looking and went to retrieve his own from under the sofa. 'I really hope that Sakura likes it…'

* * *

Sakura ran back from his room carrying a beautifully green-gift wrapped rectangular box. 

"Here." She handed him the box nervously. "I hope that you like it. It isn't very well made."

Syaoran accepted it gently smiling a warm smile at his Sakura. "Thank you." He delicately unwrapped it, careful of ripping the precious metallic gift-wrap. Inside was a green sweater with little wolves all over it. He was speechless for a few minutes but finally found his voice again. "Sakura, it's so wonderful…" He breathed.

Sakura blushed. It would go good with the scarf that I made you when we were younger. She said softly.

He nodded.

After a few minutes of silence…

"Sakura, here is your present…" Syaoran said even more nervous than she was.

Sakura took it from him a bit shyly. It was a little box wrapped in light pink metallic wrapping with a little green bow on top. Sakura, like Syaoran carefully opened it to reveal a little necklace and a delicate pendent of Sakura and Syaoran holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, all made of white gold. Sakura's eyes sparkled brightly at the sight of it. Also inside the box was a little piece of paper. She took it out and read it.

'To the love of my life, Sakura. I'm giving you this so that you'll always know and remember that I love you with all my heart, now and forever and let this be a promise between us to always be together, through bad and good. Love Syaoran.'

Syaoran started blushing heavily as she finished reading it. "Oh Syaoran…" She turned to face him with tears of happiness and love in her eyes. "Oh Syaoran…I love you too and always will…"

With that she walked up to him and her arms encircled him into a tender, passionate, loving hug. He wrapped his arms around her too and they stood like that for a while.

When they broke the hug Sakura said while gazing affectionately into his warm amber eyes. "Syaoran-kun…this is the best Christmas ever…"

"I agree…my Sakura..." Syaoran answered softly staring lovingly at her emerald ones.

Slowly they both got closer and closer…and finally there lips met in a sugary sweet kiss with the warmth of the fireplace filling their hearts with young love while the snow danced blissfully in the moonlit sky signifying a white Christmas.

**A/N-** Finally done. Ahhhhh that was so bad, such a bad writer! Oh well please Review, it would be the best Christmas present! Oh yes…**PLEASE no flames**! Please please please! Come on its Christmas!


End file.
